Spotlow-Garbiel Family Halloween 2030
Nicolette: "Ready to go trick or treating?" Andi: (Dressed in a Minnie Mouse costume) "Yeah!" David: "Frank, time to come!" Frank: (Dressed in an Olie Polie costume) "I'd rather watch Rolie Polie Olie while listening to Eminem!" Nicolette: "You do not have a choice! We are doing this as a family." Frank: "Fine, I'll be right downstairs." David: "We expect to be out the door in no more than two minutes." The family is out trick-or-treating Spotlow-Gabriel family comes over to the neighbor's house, Bridget's friend Lois is with them, Jason's friend Corey is with them and Andi's friend Sharpay is with them is carrying a coffee can of loose change meant to be donations for a local animal shelter so that the shelter can buy treats for homeless dogs and cats is collecting donations for collecting change in a coffee can to save big cats from extinction via causeanuproar.org and Lois have small boxes to carry donations to UNICEF rings the doorbell, and a neighbor answers Andi,Jason,and Bridget,Lois,Corey,and Sharpay: "Trick-or-treat!" Frank: "Trick or suck my (bleep)!" David: WHAT DID YOU SAY FRANK? Frank: I SAID TRICK OR SUCK MY (bleep)! Neighbor: (ignoring Frank's rude remark) "What a lovely surprise! Would you like some treats? I have some turkey jerky and beef jerky, all packed with protein!" The family returns home Bridgette, Andi, Jason, Corey, Sharpay, Lois, and Frank are watching a Spongebob Squarepants episode, "Scaredy Pants" Nicolette: "This episode is 29 years old." is inspecting the kids' treats, only to find out all the treats are gone David: "Hey, where are all the treats?" turns off the TV and the power smashes the TV with an aluminum baseball bat flushes 5 cell phones down the toilet turns all the electronics into goners pees and takes dumps on the streets Nicolette: "Oh, my god!" whacks Andi with a sledgehammer Andi: (crying) "MOMMY! HELP ME!" stabs Andi with a knife Andi: (crying) "MOMMY!" Nicolette: "Andi, what's the matter, sweetie?" gets the lighter clothes catch on fire Andi: (screaming and crying and running around) "MOMMY!" Bridget: "Andi! Stop, drop, and roll!" stops, drops, and rolls over cries in pain Andi: "Mommy...I'm dying..." Nicolette: "David, look after Andi while I call 911!" calls 911 Nicolette: 911 Dispatcher: "OK. The police will arrive ASAP. We will summon an ambulance ASAP." Frank: "SUCK MY (bleep)!" turns back on the power Elapsed time: 9:26 ~ 9:30 Policeman: "Excuse me. Are you Frank Malcolm Spotlow-Garbiel?" Frank: "GET THE (bleep) OUT OR SUCK MY (bleep)!" Policeman: "Okay then. There will be backup ASAP." leaves Elapsed time: 19:02 ~ 19:06 policeman is back with 10 more police officers Policewoman: "FREEZE, PUNK!" policeman handcuffs Frank Frank: "SUCK MY (bleep)!" Policeman: "You are under arrest for attempted murder, nudity, abusive language towards a police officer, and especially for vandalism." Frank: "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, GRANDAD!" Cut to: is in the back of the police car Cut to: is laying in a hospital bed Andi: "Mama..." Jury judge bangs his gavel Judge: "OK, now order in the court everyone." Judge: "Has the jury reached the verdict?" Frank arrives home from Juvenile Detention Bridget: "Mom, Frank is coming home." (Frank opens the door and the first thing he does is go on the Wii) Nicolette: "Francis, I need to speak with you right now." Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Halloween Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts